


Chirurgia zemsty

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Próba rozwikłania zagadki – dlaczego Law zawarł  sojusz ze Słomianymi i jak zaplanował swoją zemstę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirurgia zemsty

Osłonięcie poszycia statku na Archopelagu Sabody w założeniu było jednym z etapów w drodze do Nowego Świat; pewnego rodzaju inicjacją śmiałków, którzy dotarli do tego miejsca. Tylko dlatego Law zdecydował się przybyć do miejsca, gdy istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Doflamingo. Potrzebował sojuszy, siły piratów pragnących się wybić, gotowych zginąć dla sławy i uznania. Nowicjusze zmierzający na nieznane wody, gdzie królowały pirackie potęgi, nadawali się do tego celu wręcz idealnie. 

Podczas podróży przez North Blue i późniejszej eskapadzie przez Grand Line, zaskarbił sobie niechlubny tytuł Chirurga Śmierci. Część z pogłosek, które walnie przyczyniły się do stworzenia obrazu szalonego lekarza, wywoływały pokazy siły Lawa wobec słabszych, pirackich załóg. Kapitanowie wielu z nich nie zasłużyli ten tytuł. Postarał się, żeby więcej nie hańbili swojej profesji. Law nie obchodziły ich marzenia ani cele, jeżeli byli zbyt słabi, aby obronić załogę, postarał się, że odebrali bolesną lekcję. W życiu przetrwają najsilniejsi i najbardziej bezwzględni drapieżnicy, którzy nie zawahają się wykorzystać dostępnych środków do zrealizowania własnych celów. O sukcesie decydował spryt – przechytrzenie przeciwnika odgrywało kluczową rolę w rychłym zapobieganiu reperkusjom spowodowanymi pokonaniem silnego przeciwnika. Ci głupcy, których spotkał na swojej drodze tego właśnie nie potrafili. Zapłacili wysoką cenę za swoją niewiedzę i brak przezorności. 

Tylko że wbrew swoim poglądom Law nie miał wystarczającej siły, aby mierzyć się z Doflamingo. Od lat marzył, żeby zobaczyć jego upadek, jednak brakowało mu niemal wszystkich niezbędnych elementów, aby jakikolwiek cios wymierzony w potężnego Shichibukai dosięgnął celu. Bezpośredni atak nie wchodził w grę, poza tym pokonanie Jokera w otwartej konfrontacji nie przyniosłoby mu spodziewanej satysfakcji – przeciwnik szybko by się pozbierał i przygotował bolesną zemstę, Law nie było gotowy poświęcić dogodnej szansy przez pośpiech – a jedynie pozbawił życia w bardzo głupi sposób. 

Niestety, Law pozostawał przez to w nieustannym impasie, ograniczając się do podążania na przód, drobnymi krokami zmierzając przez niebezpieczne wody, licząc na szczęście, jeden uśmiech losu, za sprawą którego zdoła znaleźć upragnioną drogę do zemsty. 

Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował reputacji, aby zwrócić uwagę Rządu i Marynarki oraz – przy odrobinie szczęścia - całego świata na sytuację w Dressrosie. Gdyby, nawet zakładając wykorzystanie najskuteczniejszego planu, wpadł do królestwa Jokera bez wyrobionego imienia, przegrałby. Doflamingo wymknąłby się, dzięki wpływom i naciskom wywieranym na Światowy Rząd. Problem rozszedłby się po kościach. Joker był zbyt silnym graczem, żeby zniszczyć go po cichu. Law potrzebował rozgłosu, impetu, który wywołałby nie fale, a istne tsunami, zmierzające w stronę Dressrosy. 

Z perspektywy czasu musiał przyznać, że efekt przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. 

Wracając do Archipelagu Sabody. 

Okrycie statku przed dalszą podróżą wydawało się Lawowi jedynie formalnością. Słyszał pogłoski, że w stronę archipelagu zbliżali się inni przedstawiciele _Najgorszego pokolenia_ , stąd istniała szansa na udane sojusze. Nigdy nie zamierzał zdobywać skarbu Rogera – dla niego prawdziwym skarbem, za którym podążał przez prawie całe życia, było pokonanie Doflamingo. Tylko szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że uznano go za przedstawiciela najsilniejszych debiutantów. Chętnie godził się z tą pozycją. Oferowana za jego głowę cena również przyciągała niepotrzebną, ale potencjalnie korzystną uwagę. 

Problem polegał na nieadekwatności sytuacji. Ludzie zakładali, że Law zmierza do legendarnego Raftel, dlatego chcieli się przyłączyć do Piratów Serca, licząc na przyjemny, bezpieczny transport i późniejszą sławę przy minimalnym nakładzie sił. Właśnie tego rodzaju „piraci” roznosili plotki o Chirurgu Śmierci, jeżeli zdołali przeżyć napad okrucieństwa i ujawnienie sadystycznych skłonności mrocznego lekarza. Mówiono, że zamiast ratować życie, lubował się w jego odbieraniu albo, co wydawało się przerażać ludzi jeszcze bardziej, w torturach i trwałych uszkodzeniach ciała. Lawa nie obchodziło, co ludzie o nim mówili, dopóki plotki działały na jego korzyść, a niewątpliwie makabryczne opowieści o znęcaniu się nad jeńcami przysparzały mu złej sławy. 

Sabody Archipelago był natomiast wielkim przełomem, szansą, na którą czekał od lat, nadzieją, którą zbierał tak skrzętnie, tak drobiazgowo, że, gdy pojawiła się nagle okazji jej użycia, ruszył natychmiast w jej stronę, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Od spotkania w Domu Aukcyjnym Law wiedział, że Luffy będzie jego narzędziem w zemście na Doflamingo. Musiał tylko znaleźć sposób na przekonanie Słomianego do współpracy. 

Sprzyjające okoliczności w czasie bitwy w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki i jego przypadkowa akcja ratunkowa... Nie mogła się nadarzyć lepsza okazja. Obserwując walkę Słomianego z Marynarką, Law zdał sobie sprawę, że jego idealne narzędzie nie jest jeszcze gotowe. Jak skalpel przed cięciem wymaga ostrzenia, aby przeciąć skórę idealnie ostrym ostrzem, tak umiejętności Słomianego wymagały solidnego treningu. W czasie walki z admirałem Akainu był na poziomie niższym od Lawa. Nie mógł dopuścić do śmierci Słomianego, nie, gdy znalazł to, czego tak desperacko poszukiwał, dlatego Law interweniował. 

Zupełnym przypadkiem odkrył słabość jednego z Imperatorów, co tylko pogłębiło jego ciekawość względem Słomianego – skoro już teraz zawarł tak wiele znajomości z najbardziej wpływowymi osobistościami, co stanie się, kiedy zbliży się do poziomu piratów pływających po wodach Nowego Świata? 

Istniało jednak ryzyko, że w ten sam sposób Słomiany zapoznał się z Doflamingo, a ten zdołał go przekonać do prowadzenia wspólnych interesów. Law musiał być ostrożny. 

Kiedy przeczytał artykuł o wtargnięciu do bazy Marynarki, zrozumiał, że Słomiany również zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych ograniczeń i postanowił na jakiś czas odłożyć podróż do Nowego Świata i trenować z samym Mrocznym Królem. Wszystko układało się po myśli Lawa. Mając doskonałe narzędzie, musiał przygotować pozostałe instrumenty do przeprowadzenia skomplikowanej operacji. 

Dwa lata minęły, zanim Słomiany ponownie przewrócił świat do góry nogami. 

Za cel sojuszu z Słomianymi Kapeluszami Law wybrał praktycznie niewykonalne zadanie, bo pokonanie jednego z czterech Imperatorów przez ośmioosobową załogę było praktycznie niemożliwe; nawet dziecko to wiedziało. Deklaracja Luffy'ego odnośnie zwycięstwa z trzema pozostałymi nie tyle zaskoczyła Lawa, co rozbawiła; jego młody sojusznik lubił robić rzeczy nietuzinkowe, nie okazując przy tym strachu. Law – podobnie jak cały świat – wiedział o zatargu z Czarnobrodym; w końcu udział Teacha w śmierci Ognistej Pięści było powszechnie znany. 

Przybycie na Punk Hazard wiązało się z pewnym akceptowalnym ryzykiem, jednak konfrontacja z Vergo i niespodziewane zniszczenie pośredniej fabryki SMILE, przeszła wszelkie oczekiwania Lawa. W ciągu jednego dnia udało mu się dokonać więcej niż przez minioną dekadę. I może to ze względu na ten sukces poczuł się na tyle pewny siebie, że zapragnął zaszantażować Doflamingo. Dysponował siłą Słomianych i, choć z trudem panował na szaloną załogą wraz z nieprzewidywalnym kapitanem, poczuł, że wreszcie nadszedł czas skonfrontowania z największym koszmarem swojego dzieciństwa. 

Intensywne, dwuletnie przygotowanie gruntu pod upadek Jokera pochłonęło sporą część jego uwagi, kosztowało relacje z załogą i zwiększało niebezpieczeństwo, z którym nie potrafił się pogodzić. Ostatecznie zaakcentowanie faktu, że zginie z ręki Doflamingo, przyszło mu z większą łatwością niż przypuszczał. Musiał jednak doprowadzić do sytuacji, gdy Joker nie będzie w stanie wykorzystać wpływów, aby zatuszować misterny plan Lawa. Do tego celu potrzebował upublicznienia całego zajścia, a najlepszym sposobem było oświadczenie o rezygnacji z tytułu Shichikubai. Nie przewidział, że Doflamingo zechce ujawnić sojusz dwóch pirackich załóg. Kompletnie zaskoczył go jednak ruch Kidda i pozostałych z najgorszego pokolenia, którzy również sprzymierzyli się we wspólnej drodze na szczyt. 

Cel zemsty: zapędzić Doffy'ego w kozi róg – pozbawić możliwości odwrotu i obserwować powolny upadek giganta. Kłopot stanowiły środki, mające doprowadzić do tego stanu rzeczy. 

Trzynaście lat marzył o chwili, gdy ujrzy koniec Doflamingo. Niemal każdy aspekt swojej pirackiej kariery podporządkował temu celowi, poszukując najlepszego sposobu na odwrócenie losu. 

Plan starannie przygotowanej zemsty był prosty: zwrócenie Kaido przeciwko Doflamingo (jedynej osoby, której Shichibukai się obawiał, a która miałaby poważny powód do zaatakowania wpływowego pirata) poprzez zniszczenie fabryki produkującej SMILE, jednocześnie zabezpieczając się przed gniewem Imperatora. Dzięki trzyletniej edukacji pod okiem rodziny Donquixote, Law zdołał wiedzę, która pozwoliła mu nauczyć się wytwarzania narkotyku, będącego kartą przetargową dla jego załogi. Kaido go potrzebował, a oddając Caesara Clowna w ręce Marynarki, zostałby jedyną osobą zdolną do produkcji. Zdobycie nietykalności poprzez przystąpienia do Shichibukai okazało się zaskakująco łatwe i nie nastręczyło problemów. Dzięki immunitetowi Law rządowemu dostał się na Punk Hazard, skąd miał wyruszyć do Dressrosy. Wszystko układało się po jego myśli – powinien spodziewać się niespodzianek. Nie przypuszczał, że Vergo pojawi się jako pierwszy z wielu przeciwników, których będzie musiał pokonać na drodze do Doflamingo. 

Nieoczekiwanie w ślad za komodorem Smokerem, na Punk Hazard zjawili się Słomiani Kapelusze. Law nie przewidział tak dużego zainteresowania ze strony osób postronnych, tym bardziej gdy wyspa owiana była złą słabą i trującymi oparami. Jednak zaprzepaszczenie podobnej okazji do sojuszu z równie potężnym piratem... 

Przed dwoma laty wraz z całą załogą pomógł ocalić Luffy'ego, mimo to musiał znaleźć sposób na przekonanie Słomianych, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że dług wdzięczności nie wystarczy. Po odpłynięciu z wyspy Rusukaina poświęcił sporo czasu na prześledzenie kariery Luffy'ego od najwcześniejszych wzmianek z East Blue. Law był pod wrażeniem znajomości oraz niebywałych umiejętności i determinacji młodego pirata. 

Potyczka na Punk Hazard zmieniła plany Lawa na nadchodzącą przyszłość. Impulsywne zachowanie względem Słomianych wiązało się z niepowtarzalną szansą, w której obie strony wyniosłyby korzyści. Law jednak nie docenił entuzjazmu Luffy'ego. Dużo łatwiej manipulować megalomanem, który zatracił się we własnej próżności, a co innego kontrolowanie działań nieprzewidywalnego pirata, rzucającego się w wir następnej przygody, ledwie po pojawieniu się na wodach Nowego Świata. Wszelkie przewidywania Lawa zakończyły się, zanim na dobre zdołał zrealizować swoje zamierzenia, a zaproponowane przymierze wymknęło się spod kontroli kilka minut po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard. 

Po pokonaniu Doflamingo i odrzuceniu tytułu Shichibukai, Law stanął przed najpoważniejszym wyzwaniem w życiu: musiał nauczyć się żyć bez napędzającej go nienawiści oraz pragnienia zemsty zmuszającego do budzenia się każdego, jednego dnia, by stanąć naprzeciw nowej, wielkiego przygodzie: życiu. 


End file.
